Sukitte Ii Na Yo
by baekberry
Summary: [Chap 2 UP]Byun Baekhyun telah menghabiskan 17th hidupnya tanpa pacar/teman. Suatu hari ia melukai namja paling populer di sekolah, Park Chanyeol, karena kesalahpahaman. Tetapi, Chanyeol sepertinya tertarik dengan Baekhyun dan secara sepihak mengklaim bahwa mereka adalah teman. Dan cerita ini pun dimulai, tentang perjalanan cinta baekhyun dan usaha baekhyun untuk mendapatkan teman!
1. PROLOG

**Sukitte Ii Na Yo |PROLOG|**

**Author : Baekberry  
Cast : Semua member EXO  
Genre : Romance, Hurt / Comfort, Friendship, School Life  
Rating : T+ (gak tau bener apa nggak)**

**Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, GS, bahasa amburadul**

**Pair : OFFICIAL COUPLE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

|PROLOG|

Mengisahkan tentang seorang gadis bernama Baekhyun, yang memiliki trauma masa kecil. Karena telah menyebabkan kelinci temannya mati. Gara-gara hal tersebut, baekhyun dijauhi teman-temannya. Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun tidak pernah mau bergaul dengan orang lain. Sehingga, bisa dipastikan dia tidak memiliki seorang teman pun.

Pada saat bersamaan, Chanyeol, seorang idola di SMA yang menjadi target cinta para gadis, yang merasa tertarik dengan Baekhyun. karena dia mendapat "tendangan maut" dari Baekhyun, yang ternyata salah sasaran.

Ketika para gadis sulit mendapatkan nomor telepon sang idol, Chanyeol justru memberikan nomor teleponnya secara cuma-cuma kepada Baekhyun. Awalnya, Baekhyun tidak mempedulikannya. Tapi, sewaktu dirinya dibuntuti seseorang yang menjadi langganannya di toko roti, Baekhyun lalu menghubungi chanyeol, setelah orang rumah yang diteleponnya tidak mengangkatnya.

Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah berkaraoke bersama teman-temannya langsung menemui Baekhyun dan bahkan melindungi Baekhyun dari para penguntit dengan cara menciumnya.

Dan dari sinilah cerita ini dimulai. Tentang Baekhyun yang bertemu cintanya sampai saat dia sadar arti dari persahabatan !

A/N :

Jeng jeng jeng ...bener-bener gak bisa bikin sinopsis -_- kemampuan nulisku kayaknya perlu ditingkatkan /? *lah . semoga aja ada yang mau baca + review jadi bisa belajar nulis lagi deh ._.

Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari anime jepang yang judulnya "sukitte Ii Na Yo" . Dan karena aku EXOFANS makanya cast dari anime ini aku ubah jadi member EXO semua. Ceritanya secara garis besar sama, tapi ada yang aku tambah biar semua member kebagian peran dan biar lebih romantis. Ini itu FF versi CHANBAEK, maklum momen chanbaek akhir-akhir ini jarang T.T /malah curhat -_-


	2. Chapter 1

**Sukitte Ii Na Yo**

**Author : Baekberry  
Cast : Semua member EXO  
Genre : Romance, Hurt / Comfort, Friendship, School Life  
Rating : M (tapi tanpa NC kok xD )**

**Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, GS, bahasa amburadul**

**Pair : OFFICIAL COUPLE **

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

_**Baekhyun POV**_

"_Kelinci milik kelas yang kita pelihara mati. Sepertinya dia memakan makanan yang salah."_

"_kau harus bertanggung jawab"_

" _aku melihat ada tiga anak perempuan yang berdiri didepan kandang kelinci"_

"_I..Itu baekhyunnie .."_

"_aku bilang bahwa aku akan memakannya, tetapi dia tetap memberikannya pada kelinci itu. Aku sudah mencegahnya, ta..tapi.."_

"_I..Itu bukan aku. Aku.. aku tidak melakukan apapun" "Ke..kenapa semua orang..."_

Mimpi itu lagi, potongan kejadian masa lalu itu kembali muncul. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku mulai memimpikan kejadian buruk itu. Akumengerjapkan mataku agar terbiasa dengan cahaya disekelilingku dan mulai bergerak tak nyaman di dalam selimutku yang hangat.

"Selamat pagi, chorongie" ucapku sambil mengucek mataku khas orang baru bangun dan menguap. Dia kucingku, kucing peliharaanku yang sudah kumiliki beberapa tahun lalu. Dia memiliki bulu yang seputih salju dan sangat lembut. Dia temanku satu-satunya, dan hal berharga yang kumiliki setelah ibuku. Ayahku sudah tidak ada sejak aku masih kecil, jadi selama itu pula ibuku sendiri yang mengurusku.

.

.

.

Ting .. ting .. ting .. suara lonceng khas musim panas pun terdengar dari balkon rumahku saat tertiup angin.

"aku memasang lonceng angin diluar, rasanya seperti musim panas bukan ?" tanyanya. Dia ibuku, ibu yang membesarkanku. Dia masih cantik seperti saat dia muda, dengan rambut kecoklatan yang diurai, bener-benar tak tampak kalau dia sudah menginjak umur 40-an.

"uhmm, tapi bukankah sedikit terlambat kalau memasangnya sekarang ?" pikirku

"lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali. Semuanya dimulai dari suatu titik bukan ?"

"apa itu ?" aku memberengut kearahnya

"kata-kata dari lagu yang sering kudengar"balasnya sambil tersenyum padaku

"ya, yaa" akupun mengangguk dan melanjutkan makanku, "_Meow.._ " aku kanget dan sontak langsung melihat kebawah meja, terlihatlah kucingku yang sedang bermanja-manja dengan menggosok-gosokkan bulunya di kakiku. Menghantarkan sensasi geli disana dan kemudian aku ingat sesuatu. Dia belum aku beri makan, pantas saja dia bersikap seperti ini.

.

.

Setelah memberi makan chorongie, aku pun bergegas memakai seragamku dan berangkat . "aku pergi" teriakku sambil berjalan keluar rumah, entah ibuku mendengarnya atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli, ini sudah siang dan aku tidak mau terlambat.

Kenalkan, aku Byun Baekhyun. Umurku 17 tahun dan saat ini sedang berada di kelas 2 SMA. Aku gadis biasa, dengan tubuh mungil dan rambut coklat sebahu yang kuurai. Tidak ada yang spesial bukan ? kecuali satu hal, aku menguasai hapkido dan suaraku juga cukup bagus kurasa. Tapi hal itu tidak ada orang yang tau kecuali ibuku. Aku bersekolah di SM High School, salah satu sekolah favorit di daerahku. Aku berjalan sendiri menyusuri jalanan seoul yang masih sepi, terdengar kicau burung yang saling bersahutan. Aku suka suasana ini, udara yang segar dan tenang.

.

.

Sekolah masih sepi saat aku datang, yah menurutku begitu. Ada beberapa murid yang memulai olahraga, ada juga yang berbincang di sepanjang koridor kelas. Aku berjalan menunduk memperhatikan lantai dibawahku yang menurutku lebih menarik, tapi tiba-tiba "baekhyunnie" panggil seseorang dan sontak aku langsung mendongak. Mereka lagi, mereka selalu saja menggangguku.

"aku dengar kalau kau tidak pernah punya pacar sebelumnya" ucap gadis berambut pendek didepanku. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong dan melanjutkan perjalananku ke kelas.

"apa kau mengabaikanku ? aku pikir pertanyaan ku terlalu mengganggumu" lanjutnya.

"ayolah, kita semua tahu bahwa sudah 17 tahun dia menyendiri" tambah gadis berambut pirang disebelahnya dan mereka mulai menertawakanku.

Aku tidak bergeming dan lebih memilih diam dan mulai berjalan lagi _. _"_Sebenarnya, sudah 17 tahun aku tidak mempunyai teman.__setiap tahun selalu seperti ini. Sebenarnya dulu aku memiliki hal yang disebut 'teman' . tapi aku sadar kalau kau hanya akan terluka jika kau mempunyai teman. Dan aku tidak membutuhkan sesuatu seperti itu._"

.

.

.

**Chanyeol POV**

"kemarin benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Aku mencoba untuk terlihat keren karena ada siswi dari Seoul HS yang manis dan cantik. Tapi semua orang hanya tertarik padamu" gerutu Sehun saat aku dan dia sedang berjalan di koridor hari ini. Yah kami kemarin memang mengadakan kencan buta dengan siswi sekolah lain. "begitukah ?" jawabku, bukannya aku tidak sadar, hanya saja aku bosan dengan banyak perhatian yang ada disekelilingku. Dia terus saja protes "jangan berpura-pura. Siswi tercantik disekolah itu kemarin terus-terusan melihatmu. Dan jangan ragukan kemampuan obsevasiku Park Chanyeol" . aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya sambil menunjukkan cengiran bodohku. Aku bahkan tidak tertarik sama sakali dengan mereka. Dan apa dia bilang ? bertukar nomer ponsel ? jangan harap aku akan melakukannya dengan sembarang orang.

"bagiku mereka biasa saja" jawabku dengan tampang polos

"hmmm, tidak diragukan lagi, cowok paling populer disekolah ini, memperlakukan semua orang dengan sama" katanya sinis

"jangan berkata sarkastis seperti itu" kataku malas

"apa kau masih berpikir semua gadis itu sama ?" tambahnya.

Aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku "Bukan begitu, hanya saja menurutku aku tidah bisa mengerti apa yang membuat mereka tampak spesial.."

Belum selesai aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, ada seseorang yang memanggilku "Chanyeolie~, pagi" katanya sambil berlari ke arahku. "Luhannie~" jawab sehun langsung merentangkan tangannya ingin memeluk luhan, tapi yang terjadi malah pukulan yang ia dapat di kepala. "jangan asal memelukku Oh Sehun" sungutnya sambil berjalan kearahku.

"Kemana kau pergi kemarin malam ? aku meneleponmu tetapi kau tidak menjawabnya"

"aku keluar bersama beberapa murid dari Seoul HS. Ada apa kau menelpon ku ?" tanyaku langsung.

"dan kau tidak mengajakku ? jahat sekali" tambahnya sambil mendelik kearahku

"baik-baiklah, lain kali akan ku ajak kau untuk keluar bersama" jawabku sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Tentu saja aku tidak mau membuat dia marah, dia memang cantik, tapi akan sangat mengerikan jika dia marah.

"bagus, bagaimana kalau nanti sepulang sekolah kita pergi karaoke ?" katanya bersemangat. Aku hanya mengangguk untuk menyetujuinya. "baiklah, dadah" ucapnya sambil berlari kekelasnya.

Setelahnya aku melongo melihat sehun yang diam ditempatnya "apa yang kau lakukan ?" pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari mulutku. Tentu saja dia begitu, dia menyukai luhan dan tidak mau menembaknya. Benar-benar bodoh, Sehun tampan dan aku yakin luhan juga menyukainya, hanya saja dia terlalu pengecut untuk memberi tahu luhan tentang perasaannya. Sekarang dia malah menceramahiku betapa cantiknya luhan, dan betapa baiknya dia. aku sudah mendengarnya ribuan kali sampai aku hafal diluar kepala. Tapi ditengah acara ceramahnya padaku tiba-tiba . _Bruuk . _lihat, sekarang dia malah menabrak seorang gadis hingga terjatuh. "maaf maaf" ucapnya sambil mencoba membantu gadis itu berdiri. Tapi gadis itu malah melihatnya dengan mata berkilat marah. "maaf, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya" tambahnya . gadis itu tidak memperdulikannya dan malah pergi menjauh seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Mata gadis itu, itu bukan mata yang biasa aku lihat. Iris mata coklat hazelnya entah mengapa membuatku ingin menatapnya lama. Aku tidak takut pada tatapannya, aku malah terpesona. Wajah kecil yang imut, rambut coklat sebahu yang membingkai wajah mungilnya. Hidung mancung dan mata hazelnya menambah kesan imut dalam dirinya. Aku berfantasi dengan duniaku sendiri sampai sebuah suara menginterupsiku "dasar aneh" akupun menoleh dan bertanya pada Sehun "siapa dia ?" . "kau tidak mengenalnya ? dia Byun Baekhyun. Sekelas denganku tapi dia selalu sendirian dan tidak pernah berbicara. Aku tidak yakin jika ada orang yang pernah mendengar suaranya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan gadis itu, dia tipe yang benar-benar susah ditebak" jelasnya sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

Jadi namanya Baekhyun. Nama yang bagus. "Dia.. menarik" pikirku sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Sukitte Ii Na Yo

.

.

**Chanyeol POV**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Begitupun denganku dan sehun. Saat ini kami sedang berjalan di koridor yang menuju ke kantin bersama beberapa yeoja kelasku.

"aku penasaran, kenapa guru itu harus memberikan ulangan pagi-pagi sih" gerutunya sambil berjalan terseok. Tabi tiba-tiba matanya terbuka dan langsung berlari untuk menggoda dua yeoja yang menaiki tangga sambil memegangi roknya.

"hei kalian" katanya sambil berlari menaiki tangga

"hentikan. Dasar sehun pervert!"

"jika kau tidak menyukainya, maka jangan memendekkan rok mu" balasnya

"hey, hey jangan tidak sopan begitu" ucapku menghampirinya

"aku hanya ingin memberi tau, Kalau kau menutupnya, maka siapapun akan lebih tertarik padamu" jawabnya menatap dua gadis itu dan mengacuhkanku.

"jangan bercanda, lihat kau terdengar seperti pria tua" kedua gadis itu tidak mau kalah. Aku hanya diam sambil memperhatikan mereka tanpa ada niatan untuk melerainya. Lalu, mata sehun mulai berkilat senang. Nah, apa lagi kali ini yang akan dilakukannya ? pikirku sambil memperhatikannya.

Sehun mulai menaiki tangga dan menarik ujung rok gadis yang memakai rok panjang melebihi lutut tersebut. Gadis itu terdiam, aku pun menghampirinya "hey sehun, kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan ? . setelah itu, semuanya terasa lambat dimataku, gadis itu berbalik dan langsung menendang apapun dibelakangnya, aku yang tidak sengaja ada dibelakangnya pun berhasil mendapat hadiah tendangan dari gadis tersebut. Tidak cukup kuat tapi bisa membuatku terjungkal dari tangga dan jatuh terduduk.

"kau terus-terusan bilang itu tidak sengaja .. apa masalahmu hah ? dasar idiot !" sungutnya marah, aku tau kata-kata itu bukan untukku, tapi untuk sehun yang dari tadi pagi selalu dengan tidak sengaja mengganggu gadis itu. Setelah mengatakannya dia berjalan pergi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya marah, tapi menurutku malah terlihat imut.

"itu keterlaluan" "kau bahkan tidak melakukan apapun" "chanyeol ?" mereka terus saja berguman disebelahku. Tapi aku tidak bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya, yang sekarang ada dikepalaku hanya gadis itu. Aku mulai terkekeh yang kemudian berubah menjadi tawa, "itu sakit, haha" lanjutku. Sedetik kemudian aku pun terdiam dan menatap punggung yang mulai menjauh itu, Byun Baekhyun .

Sukitte Ii Na Yo

Baekhyun** POV**

-pulang sekolah-

aku membuka lokerku dan menemukan sebuah surat didalamnya "Cepat kau minta maaf. Menendang seseorang adalah hal terburuk yang bisa kau lakukan!" aku hanya diam sambil membaca surat ancaman tersebut.

"Baekhyun.. Byun Baekhyun-ssi" panggil seseorang disebelahku dan akupun menoleh. "senang bertemu denganmu" lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan bekas luka ditangannya. Ahh aku ingat, dia namja yang tadi siang aku tendang di tangga.

"apa yang kau mau ?" tanyaku menunduk, tidak berani melihat kearahnya

"aku ingin meminta maaf .."

"minta maaf ?" tanyaku sambil memberanikan diri menatapnya "kenapa kau melakukannya ?" lanjutku

"aku melakukannya karena sesuatu yang temanku lakukan" dia tersenyum, aku hanya diam menunggunya. "seseorang yang menyentuh rokmu, adalah teman baikku. Aku dengar kau sekelas dengannya."

"aku tidak banyak bicara dikelas" balasku sambil memakai sepatuku

"dia selalu melakukan hal yang diinginkannya, tapi dia tidak bermaksud buruk. Kau tidak menyukainya bukan ? maaf Baekhyun-ssi"

"uhmm.. aku.. juga minta maaf. Aku minta maaf karena langusung menendangmu tadi"kataku sambil meremas kertas ditanganku. Tapi dia malah terkekeh, aku sontak langusng melihat kearahnya

"maaf, aku kaget" balasnya sambil tertawa, wajahku memerah entah malu atau mungkin marah kepadanya. Aku bergegas pergi, tapi kemudian dia berteriak

"maaf, aku pikir kau menarik"

"menarik ? jadi menyenangkan untuk menggodaku bukan ?" ucapku membelakanginya

"bukan begitu maksudku. Aku merasa seperti kau adalah orang yang kusukai"

"aku tidak mengerti .."

"bagaimana mengatakannya ya..."

"aku tidak mau mendengarnya" potongku sambil berjalan meninggalkannya

.

.

Sebelum pulang, aku biasa memberi makan kucing yang ada dibelakang sekolah. "haursnya itu sudah cukup, jika kau makan lebih banyak kau mungkin akan sakit" kataku sambil mengelus nya, dia hanya mengeong dan berlari menjauh.

Setelahnya aku berjalan melewati gedung belakang sekolah. Tempat ini jarang ada yang mengunjungi, sangat sepi dan juga nyaman, ini adalah tempat favoritku disekolah. Saat aku sibuk dengan pikiranku, tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengagetkanku.

"hey" katanya. Aku pun melompat mundur dan menoleh ke asal suara tersebut

"ka..kau belum selesai bicara tadi ?

"ayo kita berteman" lanjutnya, aku pun mendongak. Dia cukup tinggi dan aku harus mendongak agar bisa menatapnya.

"huh ?"

"ayo bertukar nomor telepon" dahiku mengerut. Apa katanya ? bertukar nomor telepon ? itu berarti aku juga harus bertukar handphoneku dengannya. Kenapa aku harus melakukannya. Pikirku dengan wajah bodoh.

"aku tidak mau" jawabku polos

"aku hanya ingin nomormu, bukan handphonemu" balasnya seolah dia tau apa yang tadi kupikirkan. _Blush._ Wajahku memerah, aku malu. Pasti sekarang wajahku seudah semerah kepiting rebus

"uh..uhm tapi aku tetap tidak mau"

"baiklah. Ini, telepon aku kapanpun kau mau" lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan kertas berisi nomor teleponnya. Aku hanya menatap kertas itu, dan kemudian menerimanya sambil merogoh sakuku.

"tanganmu terluka waktu aku menendangmu kan ? ini" tanyaku sambil memberikannya sebuah plester bergambar strawberry

"te..terima kasih. Tapi, tanganku tidak akan sembuh hanya dengan sebuah plester kecil." Katanya sambil mengelus-elus plester itu.

Aku menunjukkan selusin plester yang kubawa kepadanya. "kalau sebanyak ini cukup kan ? katakan padaku kalau kau membutuhkannya lagi"

"bukan begitu maksudku"

"baiklah kalau begitu. Aku harus benar-benar pergi sekarang" ucapku dan berlari meninggalkannya.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam saat aku pulang "Itu mengagetkan, sudah lama sejak aku terakhir berbicara di sekolah. Dia memberiku nomernya. Jadi,, ada orang yang bisa tersenyum seperti itu ya" pikirku. "tidak, apa yang kupikirkan. Aku juga tidak punya alas an untuk menghubunginya" aku berbicara sendiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

.

.

-di toko roti-

Sepulang sekolah aku memang bekerja sambilan disini. Sudah beberapa bulan aku bekerja dan aku menyukainya. Saat aku menata roti-roti di etalase, tiba-tiba

"baekhyunie.." panggil ibu pemilik toko roti ini "apa kau demam ? wajahmu merah" lanjutnya

"ti..tidak. aku tidak demam kok" balasku sambil berjalan ke meja kasir

"aku mau membeli ini" aku mendongak lalu tersenyum ramah

"i..iya" jawabku sambil mengambil nampan dan mulai membungkus semua roti itu dan memberikannya ke pembeli tersebut

"totalnya 2000 won, dan ini kembalian anda, 950 won." Kataku.

.

.

-at home-

Hari sudah malam saat aku pulang kerumah."aku pulang" sapa ku pada ibuku yang ada di dapur, setelah itu aku bergegas ke kamar dan merebahkan tubuhku di kasur. Aku memandang deretan angka yang tertulis di kertas dan memejamkan mataku. "aku tidak mau memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Karena aku hanya akan dihianati lagi." Pikirku dan akupun mulai melayang kea lam mimpi

.

.

**Chanyeol POV**

-pagi harinya disekolah-

"baekhyun" ucapku saat aku berpapasan dengannya

"baekhyun" sapaku saat jam istirahat

"baekhyun" kataku sambil mengikutinya

"jangan panggil namaku" jawabnya acuh sambil mempercepat langkahnya

"kenapa kau tidak meneleponku ? aku menunggu teleponmu kau tau"

"jangan ikuti aku. Aku juga tidak pernah berkata kalau aku akan menguhubungimu kan"

"baiklah. Tapi.."

"aku benci handphone" jawabnya sambil menaikkan sedikit suaranya

"heh ? apa kau tidak berbicara dengan temanmu?" balasku dengan nada polos

"aku tidak punya teman. Lihat, hanya ada nomor rumahku dan nomor tempat kerjaku" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan layar handphone kearahku. Aku hanya diam, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. "orang-orang selalu menghianati ku, dan sekolah adalah tempat dimana kau percaya satu sama lain. Seperti rumah boneka, kau keluar bersama-sama dan berpura-pura menjadi teman. Tetapi, saat kau mulai cocok dengan mereka, kau akan ditelantarkan. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan untuk dekat dengan orang seperti itu" jelasnya sambil berjalan pergi.

"tidak semua orang seperti itu" kataku sebelum dia berjalan menjauh

"semua orang seperti itu" dia berbalik dan tersenyum ke arahku dan menatapku "aku tidak butuh teman" lanjutnya dan berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku terdiam sampai sebuah suara menginterupsiku "hey, disini kau rupanya" itu sehun yang sedang berjalan kearahku ditemani luhan disampingnya

"apa yang kauakukan disini ?"lanjutnya

"tidak apa-apa. Ada apa kau mencariku ?"

"kau tidak lupa janjimu untuk pergi karaoke bersama bukan ?" potong luhan menatapku dengan deer eyesnya

"ahh benar, kalau begitu ayo pergi" ucapku semangat kepada mereka sambil mengepalkan tanganku keatas

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

"sampai jumpa, dan terima kasih hari ini" ucapku pada bibi pemilik toko dan bergegas pulang. Aku berjalan dan kemudian mataku melihat pelanggan toko roti yang beberapa hari lalu membeli roti di tempatku. Aku diam dan mulai berjalan lebih cepat. Tapi suara langkah yang mengikutiku juga semakin cepat, aku berjalan di gang sempit yang gelap dan keringatku mulai bercucuran. Aku sesekali melihat kebelakang memastikan ada seseorang yang mengikutiku atau tidak, dan saat aku menoleh, aku terkejut dan mulai berlari ke minimarket terdekat dan menghubungi rumahku.

Tuutt, tuuutt, tuuutt, aku menelepon dan mulai sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. "Orang itu, dia selalu datang membeli roti ditempatku bekerja. Apakah dia mengikutiku atau ini hanya kebetulan. Tapi dia berdiri disana dan melihatku. Bagaimana jika ini bukan kebetulan dan dia benar-benar mengikutiku ? ibu, tolong angkat teleponnya! " aku mulai takut dan tubuhku gemetar, aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat dan kemudian aku teringat sesuatu.

Aku mulai mengetik deretan nomor itu dan menghubunginya. _Tuuutt_, dering pertama. _Tuuuutt_, dering kedua, aku mohon, angkat teleponnya, ucapku sambil menutup mataku rapat-rapat

.

.

**Chanyeol POV**

Saat ini aku sedang berada di tempat karaoke bersama teman-temanku. Tapi tiba-tiba ponselku bordering. Aku mengernyit, nomor tak dikenal, aku pun mengangkatnya

"yeoboseyo ?" ucapku langsung

"um... ini aku, Baekhyun" terdengar suara diseberang

Akupun berlari secepat mungkin, orang-orang memandangku dengan tatapan aneh, aku tidak peduli, yang terpenting adalah ku harus cepat-cepat kesana. Harus. Pikiranku melayang saat Baekhyun menelepon tadi, suara gemetar dan entah mengapa tubuhku reflek menegang.

"_tolong aku.. tolong selamatkan aku" katanya sambil bergetar_

"_tenanglah baekhyun. Kau ada dimana sekarang ?"_

"_di minimarket depan perpustakaan"_

"_tetap disana, aku akan segera kesana" jawabku langsung berlari keluar_

.

.

Setelah tiba disupermarket, aku langsung menengokkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil mengatur napasku. Aku melihatnya, dia sedang meringkuk ketakutan sambil memeluk tasnya. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"apa ada yang salah ?"

"uhmm, orang diluar itu, dia selalu datang ke tempat kerjaku. Dia sudah mengikutiku sejak aku meninggalkan toko. Dia mengikutiku sepanjang jalan ketempat ini" lanjutnya. Aku hanya menatap tajam pria diluar toko dan mengamati gerak geriknya

"sudah berapa lamau kau disni ?" tanyaku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku mentap baekhyun

"sekitar satu setengah jam." Jawabnya takut-takut. Hah ? itu berarti orang itu penguntit pikirku dalam hati, tanpa sadar genggaman pada tasku menguat.

"aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ibuku tidak menjawab teleponku! Aku juga tidak tau harus menghubungi siapa lagi." Katanya sambil menunduk dan meremas ujung kemejanya hingga kusut.

Aku memeluknya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "tennaglah, sudah ada aku disini" ucapku. Diapun mendongak dan aku tersenyum kearahnya. Setelah dia tenang, aku pergi ke kasir dan membeli sesuatu.

"Cha..Chanyeol-ssi ?" tanyanya, aku berbalik dan menunjukkan apa yang baru saja aku beli

"es krim ?"

"aku butuh sesuatu yang dingin setelah aku terus-terusan berlari kesini" jawabku sambil tersenyum bodoh ke arahnya. "aku tau apa yang harus kulakuan" lanjutku.

Akupun mulai meletakkan tanganku dipundaknya dan menariknya keluar. Aku mengeratkan tanganku dipundaknya agar dia merasa lebih tenang. "semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ucapku.

"kau.. siapa kau ?" Tanya pria itu

"Baekhyun... saranghae" ucapku dan langsung menciumnya didepan pria itu, bukan ciuman penuh nafsu, tapi hanya menempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya agar aktingku terlihat natural. Aku membuka mataku dan menatap tajam pria itu. Mengatakan kalau dia berani macam-macam akuan kubunuh dia.

Setelah pria itu pergi, aku melepaskan ciumanku dan menatap mei yang terdiam ditempatnya. Diaa..

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku ketakutan dan duduk meringkuk di bangku yang ada di mini market menunggu chanyeol datang. Tak lama kemudian ia datang dan langsung menghampiriku. Aku menjelaskan keadaan saat ini padanya dan dia hanya diam sambil memandang keluar. Aku tidak tau apa rencananya, tetapi aku sangat bersyukur dia mau datang dan membantuku

"cha.. chanyeol-ssi ?" ucapku padanya. Dia menoleh dan menunjukkan sesuatu yang dibelinya.

"es krim ? tanyaku sambil mengerutkan keningku. Untuk apa dia membeli es krim ?

"aku butuh sesuatu yang dingin setelah aku terus-terusan berlari kesini. Ahh, aku tau apa yang harus kita lakuan" ucapnya sambil menatapku. Aku hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku aku diam saja saat dia membawaku keluar. Aku bergerak tak nyaman dalam pelukannya, dia sadar dan kemudian berbisik "semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Aku memandangnya bingung, lalu pria itu menghampiri kami. "kau.. siapa kau ?" aku memejamkan mataku takut, takut dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan chanyeol. "Baekhyun.." katanya, aku pun mendongak, dia tersenyum dan mengatakan saranghae . aku membulatkan mataku bingung, tapi belum sempat aku mencerna kata-katnya . dia menarikku dan menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Mani.s itulah yang kurasaakan saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku.

Aku membelalakkan mataku dan tiba-tiba saja semua kenangan dari masa kecilku terulang kembali di otakku seperti sebuah film. Saat ayah dan ibuku masih bersama, saat aku merasakan bagaimana hangatnya tangan seorang ayah, saat aku tidak sengaja menendang chanyeol, dan saat aku masih berada di taman kanak-kanak.

Setelahnya, dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku. Aku hanya diam membelalakkan mataku sambil memegang bibirku yang baru saja menempel dibibirnya. Aku yakin sekarang wajahku pasti sangat merah. Tapi.. _Dia.. menciumku. Aku tidak tahu takdir macam apa ini.. aku.. untuk pertama kalinya.. ciuman pertamaku_

_~~ TBC ~~_

_Preview next chap :_

"_jika kau memulai, maka akan ada awal yang baru"_

_"jadi, berkata bahwa 'aku mencintaimu' membawa awal baru"_

"_ketika tidak ada banyak waktuu tersisa, ucapkan saja bahwa 'aku mencintaimu', okay ?" – Baekhyun_

"_Masa muda benar-benar indah bukan" – Chanyeol_

**AUTHOR'S CORNER**

Huwaaaa, akhirnya selesai juga xDD ini update cepet ini, gak tau kenapa semangat banget nulis ini FF wkwkwk *nyengir

Gimana ? gimana ? maaf kalau bahasaku ancur /.\ tapi ya beginilah emang keadaannya xDv

Aku author baru di dunia FF /? Jadi mohon bantuannya ya :3 kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu xDD waks

**Buat yang udah fav, follow dan review, gomawo *bow bareng baek XD**

**Baekggu **: ini udah dilanjut chingu :D bener, tapi di SMTOWN Beijing ada momen chanbaek lho *-* nyehehe

** :** ini chaap satu udah keluar, semoga suka ya :D

**chika love baby baekhyun : **makasih udah bilang ceritanya seru /.\ *padahal aku gak buat ceritanya –

**Shinelightseeker** : ini udah diupdate :D iya, tentu aja, yang lain Cuma sampingan kok *dibunuh* tapi nanti aku juga bakal buat side story buat masing-masing kopel :3

.

.

.

**Akhir kata /? Mind to review ? :3 *buing-buing bareng baek xDD**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sukitte Ii Na Yo**

**Author : Baekberry  
Cast : Semua member EXO  
Genre : Romance, Hurt / Comfort, Friendship, School Life  
Rating : **

**Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, GS, bahasa amburadul**

**Pair : OFFICIAL COUPLE **

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER II**

"lagu apa yang harus kita nyanyikan berikutnya ?"

"aku tidak tahu"

"apa yang kau makan ?"

"ini enak, kau mau ?

"kau makan terlalu banyak"

"apa ?!"

"apa kau lihat iklan kemarin malam ?"

"sangat lucu bukan ?"

"itu luar biasa"

"sudah kukatakan, kau makan terlalu banyak!"

"Baekhyun-ah, kau mau memilih lagu ?

Akhirnya yeoja yang sedari tadi diam memakan makanannya itu pun langsung menoleh saat teman disebelahnya mengajaknya bicara. Sedari tadi dia hanya makan dengan lahap tanpa memperdulikan sekitar. Bukannya lapar, hanya saja dia masih canggung di tempat yang ramai seperti ini.

"aku tidak bisa bernyanyi" jawabnya

"ah, aku mengerti. Ini kau mau memilih lagu chanyeol ?" tanya luhan

"baiklah. Baekhyun, kau tidak mau bernyanyi ?" Tanya chanyeol sambil melihat-melihat daftar lagu yang tertera /? . yang ditanya hanya menggeleng tanpa mau bertatapan langsung dengan chanyeol. Dia masih teringat kejadian semalam saat chanyeol menciumnya.

Saat dia sedang melamun, tiba-tiba saja chanyeol mendekatinya "hey, ayo menyanyi bersama" katanya. Refleks baekhyun langsung kembali ke alam sadarnya dan tidak sengaja memukul chanyeol yang sedang membawa mic. Ngiiiingg...

***say i love u***

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku berjalan pulang saat senja. "saranghae" kata-kata itu masih saja teringat dan kejadian semalam pun langsung melintas di otakku. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pipiku memerah.

_Dia menciumku,ciuman pertamaku. Saat dia menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibirku, aku merasa ada yang hilang. "kenapa pipimu memerah ?" tanyanya. "kau tahu kenapa aku melakukannya bukan?"_

"_te..tentu saja aku tahu!" jawabku ragu_

"_jangan bilang kalau itu adalah pertama kalinya untukmu... maaf, aku .."_

"_ti..tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf"_

"_tapi- "_

"_sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa" jawabku tegas sambil sedikit membentaknya. "sebenarnya, aku tidak mengira bahwa kau akan datang." Lanjutku sambil menundukkan kepalaku_

"_kenapa ? apa ada alas an untukku untuk tidak datang ? aku senang ketika kau menelepon ku. Aku senang aku bisa membantumu. Bukankah itu artinya kau membutuhkanku ?"_

_Blush. Semburat merah langsung tampak di pipiku, apa yang dia katakan, kenapa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu, pikirku. "uh-uhm, a-aku membutuhkanmu kali ini!" jawabku terbata-bata_

_Dia tertawa "kali ini, kau bilang ? lain kali bagaimana ? sebagai imbalan, bisakah aku memanggilmu lain kali ?" katanya sambil menunjukkan handphonenya. Aku menatapnya bingung. "riwayat panggilan, dengan ini aku bisa meneleponmu bukan ?" lanjutnya. Aku cuma bisa melotot dan menghela nafas pasrah, bodohnya aku_

"_ah, aku hamper lupa, ini" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebatang es krim untukku. Aku melihat takjub pada es krim itu, bukan karena ini gratis, tapi karena ini pertama kalinya ada yang memberiku es krim selain ibuku._

"baekhyun!" suara itu membuatku sadar dan segera menoleh. Chanyeol. dia berlari mengejarku sambil tersenyum bodoh kearahku

"haaah, aku lelah" ucapnya sambil mengatur nafasnya, "ayo kita pulang bersama" lanjutnya

Huh ? apa yang dia katakan ? aku kaget dan langsung teringat sesuatu "a-aku akan membayar setengah untuk es krim kemarin" ucapku sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tasku mencari dompet. Mungkin saja kan ternyata es krim itu tidak gratis, pikirku

"kau tidak perlu membayarnya, aku sudah mendapat imbalannya bukan ?" aku kaget dan langsung menoleh kearahnya meminta penjelasan, apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu. Dia sepertinya mengerti arti tatapanku dan langsung tertawa bodoh-manis- lagi kearahku " ciuman pertamamu" ucapnya.

Aku cuma bisa menganga mendengarnya, dasar pervert. Tidak kusangka dia akan berkata seperti itu. Tanpa aku sadari pipiku langsung memerah. Akupun membuang muka dan berjalan menjauhinya. Dia pikir dia siapa, seenaknya bicara seperti itu. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengejarku, "hey baek, tunggu aku"

'_aku tidak bisa memahaminya, tapi aku pikir aku akan mempercayainya' – Baekhyun_

_***say i love u***_

**Baekhyun POV**

_pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya, stasiun kota cukup lenggang dan tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Disudut stasiun, terlihat seorang yeoja yang sedang asik membaca dan tidak menghiraukan orang-orang disekitarnya. "baekhyun !" ucap seorang namja sambil berlari ke arah yeoja tersebut. "kau telat" jawab yeoja yang diketahui bernama baekhyun._

_**-di kereta-**__ Tidak seperti di stasiun yang cukup lenggang, suasana dikereta malah sesak. Baekhyun dan chanyeol berhimpit-himpitan dengan penumpang lain._

"_apa kau baik-baik saja ?" ucap chanyeol berbisik sambil melindungi baekhyun yang hampir terhimpit. Baekhyun menoleh dan langsung melihat senyum chanyeol yang membuatnya diam tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa._

Mimpi, itu hanya mimpi. Entah mimpi buruk atau malah mimpi indah. Aku terbangun dengan nafas tersengal. Kenapa aku harus bermimpi seperti itu ? kenapa harus chanyeol ? pikirku

'chanyeol adalah murid paling popular di sekolah. Dibandingkan dengannya, aku tidak punya teman dan bahkan aku bukan siapa-siapa di sekolah'

**Author POV**

-disekolah-

Baekhyun membuka lokernya tanpa semangat, dia seperti orang yang kehilangan jiwanya pagi itu. "pagi" sapa chanyeol, tapi baekhyun tidak meresponnya. Akhirnya chanyeol pun mendekat dan menepuk pundaknya.

Sadar ada yang menyentuhnya, baekhyunpun menoleh dan kaget melihat chanyeol yang ada di belakangnya. "a-apa ?!" ucapnya sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke loker.

"apa kau tidak mendengar aku memanggilmu ?" jawab chanyeol santai. "selamat pagi" lanjutnya

"se-selamat pagi" jawab baekhyun sambil menunduk.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar sahabat chanyeol -Sehun- yang memanggilnya. Chanyeol pun pergi setelah mengucapkan selamat pagi pada baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam melihat kepergian chanyeol. chanyeol orang yang popular, banyak murid yang mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya, berbeda sekali dengan baekhyun. Lalu tiba-tiba "Baekhyun-ah~ selamat pagi" baekhyun menoleh dan dia melihat yeoja cantik dengan kuncir kuda berlari ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Dia luhan, yeoja cantik dan ceria yang sekelas dengannya.

"pagi luhan-ssi"

"panggil saja aku luhan, tidak usah seformal itu" katanya sambil tersenyum. "apa chanyeol sudah pergi ke kelas ?" lanjutnya

"iya"

"ahh, begitu. Padahal aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya"

**Baekhyun POV**

"aku kaget saat tiba-tiba kau pulang cepat kemarin" kata luhan. Saat ini kami sudah ada di dalam kelas

"aku minta maaf"

"ayo kapan-kapan kita keluar lagi" katanya sambil tersenyum kearahku. "chanyeol akan senang jika kau juga datang". Aku menatap kaget kearahnya. Ternyata dia orang baik, pikirku

"ah, aku hampir lupa. Kemarin aku membeli barang yang lucu saat pulang" dia berkata seperti itu sambil menunjukkan 2 buah gantungan Hp bulat berbulu yang sangat manis, satunya berwarna biru dengan senyum jail dan satunya lagi berwarna pink dengan senyum manis. "aku membelikan satu untukmu" ucapnya.

"te-terima kasih" saat aku akan mengambil gantungan yang berwarna pink, tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengambilnya terlebih dahulu.

"apa ini ? apa ini bola baseball ?" kata namja yang kutahu bernama sehun sambil melihat dan memainkan gantungan tersebut. Luhan berusaha untuk mengambilnya, tapi tentu saja itu sia-sia, tinggi sehun diatas rata-rata dan luhan begitu mungil.

"kembalikan sehun" ucap luhan sambil terus berusaha merebutnya

"enak saja, kalau mau, ambil saja sendiri" jawab sehun sambil tersenyum jail dan mengangkat tinggi gantungan tersebut. Aku hanya melongo melihatnya dan tiidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

-di toilet-

'anak laki-laki memang menyebalkan' pikirku sambil membasuh tanganku.

"hey, apa kau menyukai chanyeol ?" Tanya luhan langsung kepadaku.

"apa ?"

"apa kalian sudah berciuman atau melakukan hal-hal lain ?"

"ehh.. ti-"

"berapa kali ?" tanyanya

"ki-kita hanya berciuman sekali saja" jawabku malu sambil melirik kesamping, tak berniat untuk melihat kearahnya

"ahh, tentu saja, kau kan imut baekhyun. Aku tahu kau pernah berciuman" . "aku juga pernah menciumnya" lanjutnya santai. Aku pun langsung melihatnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"aduh, kenapa harus ada gadis imut menyebalkan ini disini" kata yeoja yang baru saja masuk tersebut. Aku hanya diam menatapnya, hyuna –yeoja itu- melirik tidak suka pada luhan.

"haha, gadis imut yang bodoh" lanjut temannya –jiyeon- sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Aku melihat luhan yang hanya bisa menunduk tanpa ada niatan ingin membalas perkataan yeoja itu. Setelahnya, dia hanya tersenyum seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dan mengajakku keluar. Aku diam menatapnya dan mengikutinya.

.

.

Saat ini kami sedang bersantai di kafe dekat stasiun. Sepulang sekolah tadi, luhan langsung menyeretku dan mau tidak mau aku pun menurutinya. Toh, aku juga tidak ada acara hari ini, jadi apa salahnya kalau pergi keluar dengannya

"kau kuat luhan" ucapku

"ehh ? kuat bagaimana ?" jawabnya

"kau tidak menangis atau marah saat orang-orang mengejekmu"

"aku tidak menyukainya, sebenarnya aku jengkel. Tapi ada beberapa orang yang memahamiku dan berteman dekat denganku. Namja selalu saja hanya membicarakan wajahku sejak aku SMP, aku tidak mau pergi kesekolah karena hal itu. Ketika itu, teman-teman sekelasku mengejekku, mereka mengatakan kalau aku hanya cantik tapi bodoh. Kalau tidak karena aku cantik, pasti aku sudah terkucilkan. Tapi,, saat itu chanyeol datang dan menyelamatkanku. Dia berkata bahwa, dia menyukai gadis yang cantik wajahnya dan juga cantik hatinya. Dia mengatakan kalau harusnya mereka mengenalku lebih dulu sebelum mengatakan hal yang tidak benar. Dia selalu memikirkan orang lain dan mencoba untuk melindungi mereka. Bukankah dia hebat ? aku punya saat sulit untuk melindungi diriku sendiri." Ucapnya tersenyum sambil mengaduk-aduk minuman didepannya.

"luhan-ah apa kau menyukai chanyeol ?" kata-kata itu langsung meluncur tanpa di proses dulu di otakku. Aku takut-takut melihat ke arahnya

"ya, aku menyukainya. Dan ketika aku menyuruhnya untuk menciumku, dia benar-benar melakukannya. Tapi itu menyedihkan, karena dia hanya mencium yeoja yang tidak benar-benar disukainya" jawabnya sambil menatapku dan menunjukkan cengirannya. "aku ragu kalau dia akan berhenti melakukannya jika dia memiliki orang yang disukainya. Ada rumor bahwa dia pernah mencium setiap gadis manis disekolah, kecuali satu orang." Lanjutnya sambil berbisik kearahku. "gadis bernama Lay di kelas B. kabarnya mereka pernah berkencan saat SMP". Aku melebarkan mataku saat mendengarnya, jadi begitu ya...

.

.

*say i love u*

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Baekhyun duduk melamun dikamarnya, berkali-kali dia menghembuskan nafas berat dan mempoutkan bibirnya. "kelas B... Kelas B" kata-kata luhan tadi masih saja teringat dipikirannya. Tiba-tiba saja hpnya berdering, dengan malas dia mengangkatnya dan melihat siapa yang menelepon. Ternyata chanyeol

"apa kau sudah tidur ?"

"hmm, aku sudah tidur" jawab baekhyun malas

"kalau begitu maaf sudah membangunkanmu. Besok mau pergi karaoke ?"

"lagi ?" jawab baekhyun acuh

"aku akan mengajak beberapa teman dari kelas B" jawab chanyeol santai

"uhmm, itu... apa Lay juga datang ?" Tanya baekhyun ragu-ragu

"tentu"

"aku dengar kalau dia adalah cinta pertamamu"

"iya, itu benar" jawab chanyeol bingung

"err,, rumor bahwa kau pernah mencium seluruh yeoja di sekolah, apa itu benar ? kau terlihat seperti kau bisa mencium yeoja manapun yang kau inginkan, tapi kau bahkan tidak mau menciumnya. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau akan lebih jujur pada yeoja yang serius dan tidak bermain-main."

"huh, mereka selalu mengatakan apapun yang mereka ingin katakan tentangku. Itu hanya ciuman, tidak lebih" terdengar chanyeol membuang nafas diseberang. "jadi, bagaimana besok ?" lanjutnya

"aku tidak mau datang"

"ehh ? hey baek !" belum sempat chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya, baekhyun sudah menutup teleponnya dan mematikannya agar chanyeol tidak mengganggunya lagi

.

.

-keesokan harinya-

Baekhyun sibuk memandangi lay dari kejauhan, lay sendiri sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya dan sesekali tertawa. '_jadi dia yang bernama lay,, dia terlihat seperti boneka. Aku dan dia benar-benar berbeda'_ pikir baekhyun. Lay yang sedari tadi baekhyun pandangi pun akhirnya menoleh. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum canggung kearahnya dan berjalan dengan santai kebalik tembok untuk mengintip lay. Tak lama lay pun pergi ke kelas, tetapi sebelumnya dia sempat berbincang dengan chanyeol. '_sepertinya chanyeol masih menyukainya... Aku tidak menyukainya. Meskipun dia punya alas an menciumku, tapi dia melakukannya tanpa persetujuanku, dia bahkan tak mencium yeoja itu.. yeoja itu pasti berharga untuknya. Dia kelihatannya serius dengan orang yang ,, semua orang kecuali yeoja itu bukan siapa-siapa menurut chanyeol _' pikir baekhyun sedih.

"apa ini ? sangat lucu bukan ? seorang baekhyun sedang mengintip, hahaha" ujar 2 orang siswa yang kebetulan melewati baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa menahan marah sambil menunduk lesu.

.

-di toilet-

"lalu kenapa jika aku melakukannya ? aku kan juga ingin tau" runtuk baekhyun saat dia ke toilet untuk membasuh tangannya. Dia sedang kesal karena dua orang pengganggu tadi. Kemudian baekhyun samar-samar mendengar langkah kaki yang memasuki toilet

"si luhan benar-benar menggangu. Aku melihatnya menggoda chanyeol pagi ini" ucap hyuna pada jiyeon yang baru saja masuk. 'mereka lag' pikir baekhyun

"luhan benar-benar membuatku muak, dia tidak begitu manis kan, dan lagi banyak yeoja manis di sekolah ini" timpal jiyeon

"haha, kau benar. Hanya karena dia 'agak' manis, dia melakukan seenaknya"

"dia juga bodoh kan, sepertinya anak-anak mengerjainya tadi" tambahnya dan setelahnya mereka tertawa puas. Tiba-tiba saja baekhyun tertawa mengejek

"apa yang lucu ?" ucap jiyeon pada baekhyun

"semua hal yang kau bicarakan tadi" jawab baekhyun sarkastis tanpa menoleh

.

.

**Chanyeol POV**

Byun Baekhyun, yeoja yang beberapa hari ini selalu mengganggu pikiranku. Sekarang dia ada dihadapanku dengan pipi memar sambil menunduk

"apa yang terjadi padamu ?" ucapku sambil memperhatikan wajahnya.

"aku terjatuh" jawabnya acuh

"huh ? dimana ? apa kau baik-baik saja ?" ucapku sambil mencoba untuk memegang lukanya

"ini-" katanya sambil menepis tanganku. Aku tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap ingin menyentuhnya

"siapa yang melakukan ini ?" tanyaku langsung

"aku hanya jatuh" ucapnya agak berteriak

"baiklah. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau selalu membawa plester luka. Berhati-hatilah, orang-orang akan khawatir jika mereka melihatmu terluka seperti itu" kataku sambil mengambil plester luka di sakuku dan menempelkannya di wajahnya.

Dia melihatku dengan mata sipitnya sambil bergumam 'khawatir..?' . aku langsung memotong kata-katanya "aku khawatir" lanjutku sambil menatapnya serius. Kulihat rona merah dikedua pipinya dan dia langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja luhan berteriak dan menghampiri kami "ahh, kau disana rupanya. Ayo cepat, pelajaran akan segera dimulai-" tapi kemudian dia membulatkan matanya "apa yang terjadi padamu ? kenapa pipimu merah eh ?" tanyanya panic

"dia hanya terjatuh" jawabku sambil tersenyum

"apa kau baik-baik saja baekhyun ?" ucapnya sambil memperhatikan wajah baekhyun khawatir. Baekhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengangguk.

.

.

**Author POV**

Dilapangan, sehun benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Dia mengawasi murid-murid yeoja, 'sepertinya ada yang kurang' ucapnya. Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu, luhan tidak ada disana, tetapi belum sempat dia sadar dari lamunannya, kepalanya dengan sukses menjadi sasaran empuk bola yang tiba-tiba saja menuju kearahnya.

.

Di ruang kesehatan, baekhyun dan luhan membolos pelajaran olahraga. Luhan bersikeras ingin membawa baekhyun ke UKS untuk mengobati lukanya.

"maaf aku jadi membuatmu menemaniku disini" ucap baekhyun sambil mengompres lukanya

"tidak apa-apa, aku sudah bilang pada mereka bahwa aku akan bolos" jawab luhan sambil tersenyum kecil

Saat, luhan sibuk dengan ponselnya, baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menunjukkannya pada luhan. "jadi kau memasangnya ? cocok sekali" kata luhan berbinar-binar. Baekhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil.

"ehh, apa kau tidak menyukainya ?"

"ti..tidak, aku sangat menyukainya. Te..terima kasih" jawabnya tulus dan tersenyum semakin lebar. Saat mereka sedang asik berbincang, tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengganggu mereka

"rasanya aku ingin muntah"

"untung saja, songsaengnim membolehkan kita beristirahat"

"lihat, siapa yang ada disini. Si penyendiri dan si bodoh" kata hyuna meremehkan saat dia melihat baekhyun dan juga luhan di ruang kesehatan.

.

Sehun berjalan di koridor sambil menggosok kepalanya yang tadi terkena lemparan bola tadi, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara seseorang berisik dari ruang kesehatan. Dia pun akhirnya mengintip, dan terlihatlah baekhyun, luhan, hyuna serta jiyeon disana

.

"bukankah seharusnya kau khawatir tentang dirimu sendiri sebelum kau mengkhawatirkan si bodoh heh ?" kata hyuna

"dia bahkan tidak tau, haha. Lihat orang-orang yang konyol ini" tambah jiyeon, dan mereka pun tertawa

"apa kau tau apa sebutanmu diantara namja ? keledai kecil yang bodoh".

Luhan hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan menunduk sedih. Kristal bening yang ada dimatanya siap meluncur kapan saja sekarang, tapi tiba-tiba sehun muncul dan membelanya.

"hey, jangan mengejeknya hanya karena kau sedikit lebih pintar daripada dia!" kata sehun sambil menunjuk hyuna. "punya wajah yang imut lebih baik daripada punya wajah sexy sepertimu. Orang-orang tentu saja akan memilih luhan yang imut daripada kau, bukankah penampilan itu nomor satu. Tentu saja aku menyukai orang yang imut, tidak peduli dia bodoh atau tidak" ucap sehun dengan berapi-api

Luhan sendiri hanya semakin menunduk dan menyembunyikan kepalanya dibelakang baekhyun. Dia tidak ingin mendengar semua ucapan sehun.

Hyuna tertawa meremehkan "bukankah itu manis ? ada orang yang mau denganmu hanya karena wajahmu saja". Luhan tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, wajahnya sudah memerah, dia menahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak menangis, tapi tetap saja air mata itu keluar. Dia pun menggosok matanya kasar dan berlari keluar tanpa memperdulikan baekhyun yang memangggilnya

Sehun sendiri hanya melongo melihat luhan yang menangis "bukan begitu maksudku luhannie! " teriak sehun

.

.

Baekhyun mencoba mengejar luhan, tapi dia tidak bisa menyusulnya. Sehun datang setelahnya "aku membuatnya menangis. Ini buruk" katanya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"aku pasti sudah mengatakan hal yang buruk padanya. Padahal aku hanya ingin membantunya" tambahnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan terdengar nada khawatir disana. "tapi,, aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukai perasaannya". Baekhyun menatap sedih sehun

"seseorang tidak suka orang lain membicarakan rumor tentang mereka"

"kenapa ? bukankah dia memang imut ?" jawab sehun tidak mengerti

"hanya kau yang berpikir begitu. Kau hanya melihatnya dari sudut pandangmu yang akhirnya malah menyakitinya. Dia tidak pernah marah ataupun sedih, tapi kali ini dia menunjukkan perasaannya. Mungkin, kau adalah orang yang dia perhatikan." Kata baekhyun ragu sambil menatap sehun

Sehun hanya menatap kaget baekhyun dan membulatkan matanya 'dia... memperhatikanku ?' pikir sehun

.

.

**SEHUN POV**

'_baekhyun, apa yang harus kulakukan ?'_

'_mungkin, kau harus jujur padanya'_ percakapannya dengan baekhyun tadi terlintas dipikiranku. Aku terus berlalri menuju kelas dimana luhan berada. aku harus jujur, dan ya aku akan melakukan semuanya sekarang. aku tidak ingin membuatnya bersedih lagi dan aku ingin tetap melihat tawanya

Luhan sedang berada dikelas saat itu, kelas sudah sepi karena hari mulai sore. Dia duduk sendirian sambiil melamun.

"Luhannie!" kataku sambil membuka pintu ruang kelas kasar. Dia –luhan- yang sedang melamunpun kaget dan sontak langsung melihat ke arahku

Aku berjalan tenang sambil terus memperhatikannya, selangkah demi selangkah, tetapi saat aku sudah hampir sampai didepannya, dia malah berdiri dan menjauhiku.

"tunggu, aku perlu bicara denganmu" kataku meraih lengannya. Dia diam dan membelakangiku

"maaf tentang yang tadi. Aku membuatmu malu. Bahkan Baekhyun juga marah padaku. Aku mungkin tidak sekeran chanyeol. tapi, aku memikirkanmu lebih daripada orang lain" ucapku lemah. Luhan yang mendengarnya mau tidak mau berbalik dan menatapku. Menatapku dengan mata coklat hazelnya yang membuatku terpesona.

"Saranghae" kata-kata itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari mulutku, entah apa yang kupirkan, tetapi sekarang aku ingin mengungkapkan semuanya padanya. "yeah, aku memang menyukai wajah imutmu, tapi bukan hanya itu alasannya. aku suka caramu tersenyum, betapa kau bersinar ketika kau bahagia. Tingkah lakumu, suaramu yang seperti anak kecil... aku merasa senang setiap kali aku melihatmu. Aku suka semua tentangmu lebih daripada orang lain." Akhirnya aku mengatakannya, perasaan yang selama ini kupendam padanya. Perasaan yang tidak bisa kutunjukkan padanya dengan benar, yang kadang-kadang malah membuatnya marah padaku. Aku menatap luhan dan saat itu aku terperangah melihatnya.

Dia tersenyum cantik sekali dengan latar matahari terbenam yang indah. Cahaya jingga matahari menyinari wajahnya. Wajahnya, senyumnya, dan suasana saat ini tidak akan pernah aku lupakan.

.

.

**Author POV**

"dimana sehun ?" Tanya chanyeol pada kyuhyun

"mana kutahu, mungkin dia sudah pulang" katanya sambil melihat sekeliling

"haah, berarti dia tidak bisa pergi karaoke dengan kita, lalu bagaimana dengan baekhyun ?" tambah chanyeol

"baekhyun ?"

"byun baekhyun, teman sekelas kita"

Lay yang merasa risih pun langsung menyela "ayo pergi chanyeol-ah" katanya sambil menggandeng chanyeol. chanyeol membiarkannya dan sibuk memikirkan sesuatu

.

.

Baekhyun sedang memasak saat ini hari ini tidak ada jadwal kerja part time, jadi dia yang harus memasak dirumah. Baekhyun sibuk memperhatikan jam dinding saat tiba-tiba ibunya memanggilnya dan mendekat kearahnya.

"ya ampun, aku akan melanjutkan sisanya" katanya memperhatikan masakan baekhyun yang hampir gosong.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan kekamarnya

.

Baekhyun melepas kasar plester luka yang ada dipipinya, namun kegiatannya terusik saat ada sms yang masuk ke nomornya. Dia dengan cepat membukanya. Senyumpun terkembang dibibir mungilnya. Luhan memberitahunya bahwa dia sekarang berpacaran dengan sehun, dan dia bilang bahwa sehun berterima kasih padanya. Baekhyun ikut senang mendengarnya, mungkin dia harus berkata jujur pada perasaannya, mungkin dia akan mencobanya.

.

.

Sementara itu chanyeol yang sedang berada di tempat karaoke terlihat tidak bersemangat dan hanya diam sambil makan apapun yang ada disana.

"kau jadi semakin popular disekolah, tidakkah kau tau itu chanyeolie ? aku sudah mendengar rumor buruk tentangmu, seperti saat kau hanya mempermainkan setiap yeoja di sekolah." Kata lay sambil menatap sengit chanyeol

Chanyeol sendiri hanya tertawa kecil "itu keterlaluan" katanya acuh

"bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mencoba melakukan sesuatu padaku ?. aku pikir kau menyukaiku. Kau mempunyai perasaan padaku sejak SMP bukan ?" tambah lay percaya diri

.

Sementara itu Baekhyun berlari menghampiri chanyeol, entah apa yang dia pikirkan, dia hanya ingin bertemu chanyeol saat ini. Dengan sweater tipis yang membalut tubuhnya serta topi rajut yang nyaman dan hangat dia berlari menembus keramaian seoul malam itu, dengan keinginan ingin bertemu chanyeol

_._

"kau juga jadi bertambah tinggi sejak saat itu. Aku pikir, aku tidak keberatan jika kau menciumku. Kau bahkan pernah mencium Byun Baekhyun bukan ?. rasanya aneh, kau sudah pernah menciumnya, tapi belum menciumku." Kaya lay manja pada chanyeol

"Baekhyun itu manis" jawab chanyeol sambil tersenyum mengingat baekhyun

"kau benar-benar orang baik chanyeolie" kata lay sambil tertawa. "jadi, apa kau ingin keluar dari sini bersamaku ?" tambahnya sambil meraih lengan chanyeol. chanyeol diam dan membiarkannya

.

.

Chanyeol terlihat keluar sendirian dari ruang karaoke sambil menunduk memikirkan sesuatu. Dia menghela nafas dan tanpa sengaja melihat baekhyun yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok sambil mengintipnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri baekhyun

"dasar stalker" kata chanyeol saat dia berdiri tepat didepan baekhyun

"aku bukan stalker!. Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan" jawab baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi tentu saja chanyeol tidak percaya. Lihat saja pakaiannya, juga kacamata hitam yang membingkai mata sipitnya, siapapun juga pasti mengira bahwa baekhyun seorang stalker.

Baekhyun melirik ke kanan dan kekiri, setelah dirasa sepi, dia berbisik ke arah chanyeol "apa kau sendirian ?" katanya

"iya-"

"begitu, aku kira kau bersama dengannya"

"bagaimana kalau aku benar bersama dengannya ?" chanyeol menyeringai sambil mendekat ke baekhyun

"bukan apa-apa" jawab baekhyun terbata-bata sambil mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya. "a-aku harus pulang sekarang" tambah baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya

Chanyeol menahan lengannya "kenapa terburu-buru" katanya sambil menarik tangan baekhyun agar menghadap kearahnya. Baekhyun pun memberontak, tapi tenaga chanyeol lebih besar sehingga baekhyun terhuyung dan chanyeol langsung menarik dan menciumnya.

Mata sipit baekhyun membulat, dengan segera ia mendorog chanyeol menggunakan seluruh tenaganya. "biarkan aku pergi! Kenapa kau menciumku ? katakan yang sebenarnya!" bentar baekhyun sambil menahan tangis

Chanyeol menatap nanar baekhyun, sedetik kemudian, dia merubah raut wajahnya dan tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya "aku hanya merasa ingin menciummu saja".

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol lama dan akhirnya pun tangisnya pecah "jadi kau hanya mencium siapapun tanpa sebab ? ada yeoja yang akan terluka karenanya. Sebuah ciuman tanpa perasaan tidak membuatku bahagia" baekhyun mengusap kedua matanya, berharap air matanya berhenti mengalir, tapi percuma saja, air matanya malah semakin deras

Chanyeol diam menatapnya "dasar chanyeol bodoh" lanjut baekhyun berteriak kearahnya

Sekali lagi chanyeol mencium paksa baekhyun. Baekhyun pun memberontak "tidak, lepaskan aku!"

Chanyeol mengacuhkannya dan mendekat kembali ke baekhyun. "ini ciuman perkenalan" katanya sambil mencium baekhyun lembut

"yang ini karena kau manis" katanya lagi, baekhyun menyela, tetapi chanyeol sudah kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir baekhyun

"yang ini karena aku peduli padamu" bibir merekapun kembali bertemu, baekhyun tidak memberontak dan membiarkan chanyeol menciumnya

"dan ini, ciuman hanya untukmu. Bisakah kau merasakan perbedaannya ?. baekhyun, apa kau mencintaiku ?" ucap chanyeol sambil menatap intens mata hazel baekhyun

'Kenapa dia bertanya padaku seperti itu secara tiba-tiba ' pikir baekhyun sambil menatap chanyeol dengan berkaca-kaca

"jika kau tidak menjawabnya, aku akan menciummu" sekarang hidung mereka berdua bersentuhan dan baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas chanyeol pada wajahnya.

"aku sangat senang ketika kau memperhatikanku dan mulai berbicara denganku. Hatiku terasa sakit ketika aku memikirkanmu. " kata baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya dan meremas ujung bajunya. Chanyeol sendiri hanya tersenyum sambil memeperhatikan wajah baekhyun lekat-lekat

"bukankah itu berarti bahwa kau mencintaiku ?" ucapnya yakin, baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung membuka matanya. Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya sekali lagi ke bibir baekhyun dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

.

.

'_aku tidak peduli lagi, entah apa yang kurasakan padanya. Tapi kurasa benar kata chanyeol. bahwa aku menyukainya, tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku mulai mencintainya' –_ Baekhyun

~~~ TBC ~~~

**Author's corner xDD**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2, semoga kalian suka ya :D

EXO comeback, baekhyunku combek xD seneng pakai banget, makanya update ini FF *kekeke*

makasih yang udah review ya :3 ditunggu reviewnya sekali lagi dan selamat membaca~

-terbang bareng baek- xDD


End file.
